Hacia un nuevo comienzo
by xp2011
Summary: Los Eds siempre han sido marginados sociales en su vecindario. Sin embargo, la llegada de las hermanas Halliwell al vecindario podría cambiar sus vidas, siempre y cuando el secreto de las Halliwell no los asuste.


**Ed, Edd y Eddy es una creación de Danny Antonucci para el canal estadounidense Cartoon Network. Hechiceras es una creación de Constance Burge para la (ya extinta) cadena estadounidense The WB. Las series y sus personajes reconocibles son propiedad de los respectivos portadores de los derechos de propiedad intelectual. Este fic es solo para propósitos de entretenimiento.**

_It's alright, it's alright, alright_

_She moves in mysterious ways_

_It's alright, it's alright, alright_

_Lift my days, light up my nights_

_**Mysterious Ways (U2)**_

Doble D estaba en su habitación recitando poesía.

¡Oh, hermosa doncella! ¡ven a mis brazos! – recitó Doble D.

De repente, Marie saltó sobre él desde atrás, derribándolo.

Tus deseos son órdenes, bomboncito – dijo Marie, estando encima de Doble D.

Oh, cielos – dijo Doble D, asustado – Esto no puede estar pasando.

Ayuda, por favor – dijo Doble D mientras Marie se disponía a besarlo.

**XXXXXXXX**

Ed salió corriendo de su casa, derribando la puerta. May lo estaba persiguiendo.

Vade retro, niña mala – dijo Ed.

Eres mío, gran Ed – dijo May.

Ed estaba corriendo cuando fue atropellado por Kevin, quien iba en su bicicleta.

¿Alguien anotó la matrícula? – dijo Ed, tendido en el suelo.

Fíjate por dónde andas, tonto – dijo Kevin, molesto.

Gracias por detenerlo por mí – dijo May mientras se acercaba a Ed.

¿Qué? – exclamó Kevin, entre sorprendido y asustado.

Auxorro, soxilio – dijo Ed mientras May se disponía a besarlo.

**XXXXXXXX**

En otra parte del vecindario, Eddy intentaba vender comida típica europea a Rolf.

¿Cuánto le costará a Rolf este recuerdo de su tierra natal? – dijo Rolf.

Es muy barato, Rolf – dijo Eddy – Son 25 centavos.

Rolf notó algo sospechoso en la caja que servía de vitrina.

Será en otra ocasión, amigo Eddy – dijo Rolf, mientras se iba.

Pero qué… - dijo Eddy.

Sorpresa – dijo Lee, saliendo de dentro de la caja (rompiendo la parte superior).

¡AAAH! – exclamó Eddy, asustado.

Yo me largo – dijo Eddy.

Eddy intentó huir pero Lee lo derribó.

Llegó la hora, cariño – dijo Lee mientras estaba sobre Eddy.

Socorro – dijo Eddy mientras Lee se disponía a besarlo.

**XXXXXXXX**

En el basurero del vecindario, los Eds estaban sentados junto a la camioneta vieja, con sus caras manchadas de lápiz labial.

No puedo creerlo – dijo Eddy – Atacados por las Crueles.

Es horrible, amigos – dijo Ed, triste.

Me pregunto si habrá una esperanza para nosotros – dijo Doble D.

Oigan, tengo una idea – dijo Ed.

¿Una idea? ¿tú? – dijo Eddy, incrédulo.

No seas malito, Eddy – dijo Doble D a Eddy – Todos tenemos momentos de brillantez de vez en cuando.

Dime tu idea, Ed – dijo Doble D a Ed.

Preguntémosle a Tablón – dijo Ed – Quizás él nos pueda aconsejar cómo librarnos de las Crueles.

Estás loco, cejón – dijo Eddy.

Tal vez tenga sentido, Eddy – dijo Doble D defendiendo la propuesta de Ed – Una perspectiva neutral para un problema latente.

Está bien, vamos con el pelonchas – dijo Eddy, refiriéndose a Johnny.

**XXXXXXXX**

Al regresar al vecindario, los Eds vieron a los chicos del vecindario aglomerados. Los Eds decidieron investigar.

¿Qué rayos pasa? – preguntó Eddy.

Son nuestras nuevas vecinas – dijo Johnny – Deberían conocerlas.

Johnny llevó a los Eds a donde estaban aglomerados los chicos del vecindario. Allí los Eds vieron a 3 muchachas. Una era de la edad de Jimmy, otra era de la edad de Johnny y la tercera era de la edad de Kevin.

Ed, Doble D, Eddy, quiero presentarles a Prue, Piper y Phoebe – dijo Johnny – Ellas son las hermanas Halliwell.

Hola – dijeron las Halliwell.

Mucho gusto – dijo Doble D – Bienvenidas al vecindario de Peach Creek.

Vaya, todo un caballero – dijo Prue (la chica de la edad de Kevin) – Eso es algo nuevo.

Se ven divertidos – dijo Phoebe (la chica de la edad de Jimmy).

No les hagan caso – dijo Kevin – Son unos tontos.

Quisiéramos verlo por nosotras mismas – dijo Piper (la chica de la edad de Johnny).

Niñas, vengan adentro – dijo Penny, la abuela de las Halliwell.

Debemos irnos – dijo Prue.

Nos veremos luego – dijo Phoebe mientras ella y sus hermanas se iban.

En ese instante, los chicos del vecindario comenzaron a irse también.

**XXXXXXXX**

Los Eds eran los únicos que quedaban en ese lugar. Estaban asombrados ante las nuevas vecinas. Aparte de Nazz, nunca habían visto chicas bonitas.

Caray, son bonitas – dijo Ed.

Amigos, nuestra liberación está cerca – dijo Doble D, emocionado – Finalmente podremos juntarnos con gente que nos aprecie de verdad.

Esto cambiará nuestras vidas – dijo Eddy – Adiós a las Crueles, y hola a las nuevas vecinas.


End file.
